Just When You Think
by carrieorton13
Summary: Just when you think everything is going the way it's supposed to be...along comes a surprise. But when the bombshell drops and things aren't the way you thought they'd be, then what will happen? Can Randy and Carly figure things out?


*Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fiction, so please bear with me. I just thought I'd give this a whirl. I do not own anybody, but I sure can wish that I did. Thanks for reading!*

Randy dialed up his on-again, off-again girlfriend Carly. He had met her a little over a year ago, and she was only 18 then, but very mature and after spending the night with her, decided to keep her number continue calling when he was around. They tried officially dating, but nothing very serious.

Carly had text Randy a week or so ago letting him know that she was going to move out and go to college and would be leaving. So Randy thought it might be fun if they had one last weekend together.

Carly had her hair pulled in pigtails and was wearing a spaghetti-strapped red tanktop with short jean shorts on. Carly had brunette, spiral curly hair with big, piercing, blue eyes. Her eyelashes were long and beautiful. She was 5'1 and average build. Her body was toned from being in track and playing volleyball.

She weaved her way through the boxes and grabbed her cell phone when she saw Randy's name on the caller id. "Hello?"

"Hey! Are you going to be around for a few more days?" Randy asked.

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm here till Sunday. Then I hit the road. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe you would want to come out to the house and spend the weekend with me? I'm home till Friday."

"Mmm….I can do that. Want me to bring anything? I could bring stuff to make my homemade lasagna?" She offered.

"That sounds great. I'll grill steaks tonight. We'll do your lasagna tomorrow. Thursday we could have Chinese delivered?" Randy replied with a smile. Out of all the girls he had ever been with, Carly was the one who was the most down-to-Earth. She loved to just hang out, make dinner together, laugh over a movie and then they would spend the rest of the night making love.

Carly giggled, "That sounds wonderful. I'm just finishing up packing. I'll be there around five."

"Alright babe. I will see you then." Randy replied as he hung up.

Carly came down the stairs carrying her Playboy duffel bag. "Alright mom, I'm going to Randy's for a few days."

Her mom Lucille said as she looked up at her daughter and made a face, "Really? Haven't the two of you had your goodbyes?"

"Mom…please. No, he's been working his butt off between making a movie and wrestling. Now he's finally back on a regular schedule. So no, this is our last chance to have goodbye time."

"Fine. Have a good time. Make sure you're careful." Lucille chided her.

"I always am. I'll be back on Friday. Let Daddy know for me, ok?" She said as she slipped her big white sunglasses on.

Lucille watched her daughter walk out of the house and she sighed. Her daughter was beautiful, smart and amazing…but why she wasted her time on that older guy, she'd never understand.

Carly cranked up the radio as she headed to Randy's. She smiled as she pulled into the driveway. She grabbed her bag and the groceries, then walked into the house. "Randy?" She called.

"Out on the patio." He called through the kitchen.

She walked out in her tan wedge flip-flops and smiled as she found him at the grill. "Hey sexy!"

Randy turned with a smile and looked her up and down, "Oooh…Daisy Mae I had no idea you would be looking so good today." Then he kissed her sweetly.

Carly smiled, "Aww…thanks! Here's the groceries. I need to take my asthma medicine, is dinner almost ready?"

"Yup. Is that the new one? Is it helping?" Randy inquired as she took the groceries.

"Yeah, it's really helped. My stupid hayfever was really driving my asthma crazy." She said as she grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge and took her medicine.

They walked out on the patio and Randy opened them up each a Mike's Hard Lemonade. "I can't believe you're leaving."

Carly nodded her head, "Yeah, it'll be different. I'm excited but I'll still miss home. I'll be all alone in Tennessee."

Randy pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. Carly returned the kiss happily. "Babe, I know you'll do great. But I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Randy. We've had some really good times." And she held him tightly.

"I say…let's eat our awesome dinner, then I'll eat you for dessert." Randy said giving her his seductive look.

Then the happy twosome sat in the chair and made out for a bit and then followed through on their sexy plan.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. I hope you liked it. I hope this isn't cliché, but I've seen it done in the other stories. Please read and review! **


End file.
